Infinity War VS DC Universe
Infinity War VS DC Universe is the non-canon sequel to Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron. Taking place after Ultron's defeat and the founding of the Hero Republic. The game focuses on the merging of the Hero Republic Reality and the DC Universe (by the way, the DC Universe is NOT part of the Multiverse established in the Infinity War saga, and did not participate in The War of The Multiverse). Playable Characters Infinity Heroes: Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Clementine Everett Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr Aiden Pearce Jack Mitchell Gideon Lee Everett Ghost Ozone Scarecrow DC Universe: Batman Green Lanterm Wonder Woman Superman Shazam Green Arrow Lex Luthor The Joker Catwoman Deathstroke Falalities and Heroic Brutalities NOTE: Only the Infinity Heroes can use fatalities, because the DC Heroes are absolutely self-righteous pussies who don't kill Villains! Big mistake, and I'm emphasizing it on Batman! Choose Your Side! Before the game begins, the player must choose a "side". This is similar to Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe, and it has a chapter-led storyline, with characters from both the Infinity War Multiverse and the DC Universe. Plot The Infinity Heroes The Infinity Heroes side starts with Jacks in the Hero Republic Tower, in the futuristic city of New Chicago. Jacks is then contacted by Aiden (his uncle, for those who haven't played Watch Dogs), who says "Jacks, you seen Gideon anywhere? He hasn't reported in hours." and Jacks responds that he hasn't seen Gideon. Jacks then goes to a computer and searches for missing Republic members, finding several matches to the search. Jacks then goes to the New Chicago Outskirts, arriving at the Multiverse War Memorial to search for answers. Jacks, now highly suspicious, says "Weird. This feels familiar, like I'm being-" but he is interrupted when a shuriken flies in and goes for his neck, but Jacks catches it and finishes his sentence by saying "-watched" as he looks behind him and looks down at the Shuriken, which is shaped like a bat. Jacks then looks at a column and says "I know you're there, freak!" and he sees a man dressed like a bat, and the man says "How'd you see me, kid?" and Jacks responds "Like you need to know! Who are you?!" and the man responds "I am Batman, the protector of Gotham City." and Jacks gets ready to fight Batman. The two Heroes charge each other and Batman uses his best skills, but they prove to be no match for Jacks' skills, who dodges the attacks and uses his own briefly, using dodging and attacking in tandem. After a few minutes, Jacks manages to counter one of Batman's punches and breaks the dark knight's wrist, before kneeing him in the chin and sending him flying. Jacks then approaches Batman, who groans in pain and says "My God... Your skills aren't like any I've seen." and Jacks grabs Batman and knocks him out. Jacks then says "A bat costume? Really? Underminer could do better." as he takes Batman aboard a VTOL Warship, which Lee walks out of and says "Is that guy dressed in a bat costume or am I just tripping?" and Jacks says "I didn't take any drugs, so yeah this is real." and they get back to the Republic Tower. Once they get there, they lock Batman in a cell and Jacks proceeds to interrogate the hero. Jacks asks him "So... I'll ask you again. Where are you from?" and Batman says "I told you, I am not a part of your Multiverse!" and Jacks says "Bullshit! There's only one Multiverse, and that is this Multiverse! If you don't cooperate, you will, I repeat: WILL be arrested, put on trial and put in jail. You might even be executed for your crimes against the Hero Republic!" and he shoves Batman's head on to the desk, agitated. Jacks then says "And I'll be the one taking the shot! Now for the last time, where are you from?" and Batman says "How many times do I have to say it?! I am from Gotham City! My allies are from various planets across the Galaxy!" and Jacks says "Okay, then. Name a few." and Batman says "Why would I tell you?" and Jacks aims an OMNI-TECH 45 Pistol, saying "Because I'm the one holding the gun." and puts the barrel of the gun to Batman's head. The game then switches to the Republic Tower in the hills of New Metroville, where Jacks goes to ask Mr. Incredible about the situation. However, he is blasted to the side by a green energy ray, and he looks up to see Green Lantern in the sky, who says "Where is Batman!?" and Jacks gets up, saying "Dude, really?! I have had a guy in a bat costume attack me, now a guy dresses in a blowy, green suit?! Fuck this!" as he charges Green Lantern and dodges his Minigun Fire and drop-kicking him, blasting him back. Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Video Games Category:Games